<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say goodbye to all my friends by dismaltemperament</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451832">say goodbye to all my friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismaltemperament/pseuds/dismaltemperament'>dismaltemperament</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Skipping Class, Underage Smoking, anadil is punk but she maybe cares about not failing a little bit, can you tell i've never skipped class?, inspired by a my chem song ofc, punk bea strikes back!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismaltemperament/pseuds/dismaltemperament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(i fell in love with her again / my baby / 'cause i'm not that kind of girl)</p><p>Anadil encounters Beatrix on a smoke break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anadil/Beatrix (The School for Good and Evil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say goodbye to all my friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anadil stomps the cigarette out and shoves her hands into her pockets, putting on her most inconspicuous scowl as she nods to Hester and Agatha, who aren't finished with their conversation. She figures they're gonna skip the rest of the day, and normally she’d join them, except she has Literary Arts next block, which she is dangerously close to failing. She didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to join the damn elective, that was all her grandmother’s doing—but Anadil is absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let herself get booted from high school over one too many F’s, that's for damn sure. If high school’s taught her anything, it's that there's nothing more pathetic than getting kicked out over grades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she's stalking around the side of the school, she's taken aback by the sight of another figure. She ducks behind a trash can, fear spiking. She has the security guard’s watch shifts memorized, so there's no way it's him, and as far as she's aware, Hester, Agatha, and occasionally Sophie and Hort are the only post-lunch skippers—so who the hell is this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeks over the edge of the bin, and sighs in relief when it isn't teacher. She does a double take upon realizing who it </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrix. She's leaning against the building, cloaked in shadows, although Anadil can see the lit cigarette between her fingers quite clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans forward to take a drag, and Anadil is mesmerized by the way her newly-cropped blonde hair flutters in the breeze, the way her heavy eyes glimmer in the little patches of sunshine that filter through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knows about queen bee Beatrix Jolie flipping her shit and going punk, but Anadil thought it was a grab for attention before. Now… she doesn't know what to think. Something about Beatrix's posture, the way she's carrying herself and the way her eyes slink around the open atmosphere… it's intriguing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anadil gives herself a quick pep talk as she approaches Beatrix as casually as possible. The blonde turns her gaze on Anadil without actually shifting her position. Anadil definitely does not gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Anadil mumbles in the only way she knows how, voice deep and raspy and rumbling. “You wanna get out of here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can already tell the answer’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the way the corners of Beatrix’s mouth turns up, the way her eyes begin to sparkle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literary Arts can go fuck itself. Anadil has a new agenda, and it's the gorgeous girl standing in front of her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smoking is bad &amp; will absolutely kill you, don't do it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>